EP 3 089 284 A1 discloses a contact device in form of an angled plug having an angled connector housing. A flange sleeve grips the connector housing in the region of a first connector-housing section at its circumferential side, wherein the flange sleeve is fastened to the first connector-housing section by an axial retaining device acting in the direction of a longitudinal axis of the first connector-housing section. The axial retaining device comprises a radial stop that extends from an inner side of the flange sleeve in a direction of an outer side of the first connector-housing section and comprises a counter bearing which interacts with the first connector-housing section in order to determine the axial position with regard to each other. The axial retaining device comprises a spring element which is arranged in a space between the inner side of the flange sleeve and an outer side of the connector-housing section and is retained in pre-tension between the radial stop and the counter bearing producing a first axial spring force. The counter bearing comprises a locking ring that is engaged with a locking device in a locking groove in the outer side of the first connector-housing section.
If long cables are connected to the connector housing, the cables may resonate and/or induce vibrations into the connector housing. The forces occurring during this process may, under adverse circumstances, lead to the control housing being lifted out of the flange sleeve and thus to irreparable damage at the contact device.